The present invention relates to animal feeding devices adapted to dispensing dry flowable materials such as grains, seeds, or other particulate feed materials and more particularly to feeding devices for wild birds in an unrestricted outdoor environment.
In general, prior devices for feeding wild birds have comprised a storage compartment for retaining the particulate flowable feed materials safe from deleterious weather conditions, a provision for adding feed materials from time to time to replenish the supply, and an exposed portion of the feed adapted to access by the birds while positioned on a perching element.
The present invention accomplishes the foregoing in a highly satisfactory manner but additionally affords a construction that is readily collapsed for shipment or storage or erected for use without the use of extraneous tools or fastening devices. The invention includes a specially designed feed package or container that is adapted for retention in the feeding device and that can be readily removed when empty for replacement by another like feed package and thus avoid the inconvenience for periodic replenishment of the feed supply from a bulk feed source.